


Somethings Different (currently rewriting it)

by rbssns



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dog gone, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Frisk can't cook for shit, Heated Moments, Please be gentle, Sans the skeketon, Smut, So many tags, UF Frisk - Freeform, UF Papyrus, UF Sans, Underfell, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, UnderfellAU, Undertale AU, Undertale AU Frisk, Undertale AU Sans, druid, greenwitch, mt ebott, ohmy, papyrus the skeleton - Freeform, reader fan fic, reader is a female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbssns/pseuds/rbssns
Summary: Her Home town turned against her and her mentor the local alchemist in the middle of the night, as a mob is attacking the front she feels out the back to save her life as her mentor is left to defend for herself. Running through the night with only the clothing n her back she running up the MT.Ebott in a hope that she can be safe. After a misstep she falls into the Underground,(Underfell AU).





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story that I am making on my own this time. Any feed back is welcomed, and appreciated, I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> I am currently rewriting this story but feel free to read it. As of right now I will be putting ** next to the chapters that have been rewritten. Trying g to add more details and make it easier to read for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second story that I am making on my own this time. Here the Picture that helped inspire me to write this story, an fall for Underfell Papyrus in the process. .I don't own the art work it isn't mine it belongs to cheapbourbon.
> 
> http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/post/159461016702/i-am-a-little-bit-bad-capable-of-doing-terrible
> 
> Any feed back is welcomed, and appreciated, I hope you all enjoy.

 

“RUN, RUN GET AWAY WHILE I HOLD THEM BACK!!!”

That was the last thing your mentor said to you as you ran out the back door for your life, as she took on the mob of angry humans pounding at the front door. As you run through the backyard and over the little wooden fence you hear the loud sound and a scream. Looking over your shoulder you knew they got inside the little house. The only safe place you knew of is a MT. Ebott, it’s the only place the humans seem to fear. The stories that the elders told their grandchildren to keep them from playing there. Stories about people venturing there and not coming back. Of monster that have been tucked away for all of time, that take their revenge on unsuspecting humans that enter the mountain.

At this point you don’t care what you have to face but all you know is that you want to live and stay alive, you have to. As you climbed up the side of the Mountain you can see lights in the distances. They were looking for you, at that point your scrambled up the side of the mountain and ran into a cave and slowly backed yourself inside watching the entrance for any movement. With one final step, you fell backwards into a massive hole, feeling darkness all around you as you black out.

~~~~~~~

After another sleepless night, Frisk went for a walk around the ruins like she always did. Sans was with her during nights that she wanted to take a walk. Even though the monsters know that if they touch her that their fate was sealed with Papyrus turning them into dust. As Frisk enters the flower patch that once saved her when she fell. She throws herself on to her back in the flower enjoying the scent. As she looks up into the darkness she can’t help but smile at thing how her life is better now that she is here in the Underground.

“Hey sweetheart are you done smelling the flowers yet or are we gonna be here for a while?”  
Frisk ignoring his question sits up as she starts to make a flower crown while humming to herself. Sans groans to himself as she just sits on a nearby rock taking out a cigarette, seems only fit to have a smoke while stuck in floral area makes him uncomfortable. As they are both lost within their own thoughts.

-THUD-

Was the only sound that could be heard as they both looked at each other before standing up to check out what fell from the cave above. They both stare with a shocked looked on their faces not knowing what to do.

“S-Sans it’s a girl, another girl fell down here.” She turns to look at Sans, he has red sweat beading down his skull, his eye sockets are blacked out an was physically shacking.

“SANS!!” Frisk shouted as she shock him, “we need to get her help, she just fell!”  
With that Sans snapped out of his trans and looked at the unconscious girl. She didn’t look that much taller them him maybe an inch or too. Not that big but had enough curves to make get his attention. But her hair kept drawing her eyes away from looking at other parts of her. It had golden streaks with red and green mixed in with the rest being black. She had cuts all along her hands, face and arms, her pants had torn spots, he could see you were running from something and trying to get away from it fast.

Sans sighed as she finishes his cigarette tossing the butt, “and where exactly will be taking her?”

“Home, with us. She can heal there and hopefully find out what happened.” Frisk walked over towards the girls and started to give her a piggy back ride on her back. “we can’t just leave her here.”

Sans pinched the bridge of his nose eye socket with his thumb and fingers,” if we do that Papyrus will kill her, your safe there, because got attached to you. But her, she might as while be severed up on a silver platter.”

Frisk looked at him still carrying the girl on her back, thinking then took off in a full sprint towards the ruins. Sans close behind as they played a game of cat and mouse until Frisk made it home first. Kicking in the front door not thinking about the amount of sound she just made and laid the girl on the pear color couch, as Sans suns in after Frisk a few second later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awake making a groan sound trying to move parts of your body, you can hear and distant argument. You sit up and look around the room you’re in, pushing a blanket off of you as you stand up looking around. Following the sound of the argument going on you enter the kitchen slowly peaking around the corner seeing two skeletons arguing back and forth while another female human is standing by the table making coco. Her eyes met yours as you jump in fear.

“Oh! Hey, your awake!” she walks towards you slowly as the argument stops and they all turn and stare at you. “Are you aright, are you hurt anywhere?”  
You shack your head no, with every step she takes towards you, you take another one back.

“I’m not gonna hurt, please come and sit with me. I made some coco would you like some? “she asks cautiously taking a few steps back and sitting at the table while Sans sits also as Papyrus leans against the countertop. You slowly walk to the empty chair and have a seat looking over the cup of coco in front of you.

“My name is Frisk, and this is Sans and –“

“I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD.” He stated striking a pose with both of his hands on his hips.

You look over at him not knowing, what to say or do. You stand up and walk over so that you’re a few steps away from Papyrus. You bow and in a hushed tone “I am Tracy Langly, but everyone calls me Tas.” As you meet his gaze you keep a poker face and sit back down at the table.

The silence in the room could be cut with a knife, no one has ever bowed and introduced themselves before without being at the Castle.

“SEE SANS EVEN THE NEW HUMAN SHOWS ME RESPECT, EVEN WITHOUT BEING THREATENED.”

“No.” Tas spoke softly “I can feel the amount of energy you have inside of you. You are the strongest of the three of you. That being said you must be the head of the house hold and I show respect while I am in your house, unless you show me otherwise, I won’t see you as a threat.” She took and sip of the coco as her words sank in hoping for the best outcome.

“Hey Kitten,” Sans spoke up “What happened to you? When we found you, you were all banged up? Nothing really serious but what caused you to jump down here?”  
His words hit like salt being put into a fresh open wound. You feel the tears start to form in the corner of your eye as you think back to the last finial moments you had above ground.

“I didn’t jump,” She took a few deep breaths stopping the tears from spilling over, “it’s a very long story.


	2. Whats your story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short summary of the backstory about how Tas got the the Underground along with her life.

As Tas sighed not looking up from the half full cup of coco in her hands Papyrus started to walk to the front door.  
“WELL I’VE GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN JUST SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO ANOTHER HUMANS STORY. I’M GOING IN PATROL.” With that he slammed the front door and left.  
Silences filled the room as neither one of the three wanted to break the silence. Tas took a few deep breaths.  
“It all started with the fact I don’t know who my family is or where I’m from, my memories from my pass are pretty bad. From the age of 5 until 14 I worked at cleaning up the rooms in the local brothel house where they trained human sex slaves for their jobs they were being sold into. I stayed there until I was 14 when sick creeps where starting to take notice of me and tried to get at me. I was lucky enough to fight back and run into a small bathroom and escape out the window.” Tas took a sip from her coco before she continued, “From there I wandered around town, hiding during the day time and only moving around at night, until I was offered a job by a local guy I thought raised horses. Instead he didn’t raise horse he ran an illegal underground fighting cage match. They were held nightly but you could make a good amount of cash from it if you won. I was fine there and stayed fighting for the next 4 years until I one day I found a room full of children ties with their hands and feet, gagged and blind folded waiting to be sold to the brothel house I escaped from 4 years ago.”  
“ I couldn’t leave them their I did everything I could and took 2-3 kids out with me every night seeking out through windows to sit on the roof and wait for me catch them to drop down to me, or even carrying extra bags to hide them in. As soon as they were safe I would drop them off to good people I found while running through town. After 4 years to tend to find them hidden but they did help greatly. That is until one day I went to drop two kids off and was catch off guard and knocked out. I awoke tied up in a cage unable to move, gagged and on an auctioneer stage hearing bid after bid for me, that is until the room fell silent as a very tall bulky man step forward. I couldn’t hear if he made a bid or just won me but either way he opened the cage grabbed me by the ropes that bound me, put me over his shoulder and carried me out of there.”  
Tas stopped and took a few deep breath Frisk put her hand on top of Tas as they made eye contact.  
“you don’t have to finish if it’s that hard.” Frisk stated showing concern in her eyes.  
“No, it’s okay really. See after we were outside he put me on the ground and untied me, that was the turned point within my life. Believe I had tried to run from him as soon as I was free. But he was faster than I was and caught me every time. I did it so often he carried me over his shoulder to his house which I soon called my home as well. But as soon as we entered the house I heard a loud female screaming a name I’m guess was his at the time. Never thought I would see a 6 ft buff muscle man looking scared out of his mind but when I met his wife she was different from anyone I have every met before. She may have been small and thin but she had a temper that I could see never dying out. That is until she saw me, and then it seemed to snuff out like a candle in the wind. I came to find out that she was the local Alchemist but didn’t live within the town due to the church being to critical about her experiments and transmuting circles, calling her evil and doing more harm than good, which is the complete opposite. Her husband was born a berserker, a member of a class of ancient Norse warriors who worked themselves into a frenzy before battle and fought with insane fury and courage. Which explains the number of tribal tattoos he had all over his body. He worked as a blacksmith during most days taking out his anger by banging metal all day. I worked and lived with them for years as his wife’s apprentice until just recently. I was in the middle of town with his wife waiting for her to finished arguing with someone about her practices. It was just always easier to let her scream at them then to try and pull her away from them. A woman I don’t know who or what she was doing within town but she was carry a sack of seeds. I don’t know why but she was and then she tripped and fell and spilled them everywhere. I started to help her pick them all up and back into the sack well I did until she screamed high pitch enough to stop me in my tracks. At that point, I noticed all the seeds where sprouting around me and growing towards me. I scattered away from them as fast as I could and picked up the bags I was carrying and ran, I ran until I reached home. My mentor was happy as can be when she was running after me but I guess I was faster than her. He was starting to ramble about being a descendant or having the power willed on to me. Stating I was a Druid or green witch is what they also call it. And she wanted to start training me on how to use my powers and how she couldn’t wait to tell her husband while dropping a stack of books on the table and running out the door. It wasn’t until late I the evening that she arrived back him out of breath. Breathing heavily pushing everything she could barricading the front door, while starting to place circles in certain spots on around the entry way. It seems when she went to tell her husband the news about me he was in the middle of an angry mob that was fueled by the church. The news about what happened in town with me and reached the church and wanted to take care of the evil within their town a cleanse it of its evil ways. He was trying his best to control his angry but the beast got the better of him and with that my mentor ran home. Hearing the mob close behind her, she came back to warning me and hopefully we could get away but the crowd could be heard from outside. She ordered me to run while she held them back I ran out the back and up the mountain and hid in a cave that when I fell. I still remember the last thing she made me promise her to live and keep living, even if times get hard I must keep going on. It is all my fault.”   
Tas felt tears falling from her face now and couldn’t stop them. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Sans or Frisk. She only stared at the table in front of her as tears fell, she only made a move and jumped when she felt an arm around her shoulder. Frisk was trying to comfort her as she cried into her shoulder.  
Sans sighed as he looked out the window and could see the shadow outline of Papyrus by the window. Looking away he got up and went outside to join his brother. He wasn’t very good at comforting anyone while they were all emotional.   
Papyrus was still leaning against the side of the house by the kitchen window not moving an inch. That is until Sans spoke up   
“You know, if you wanted to know the story you could’ve just stayed inside with us. I mean staying out here your just gonna be chilled to the bone.” San’s started laughing as Papyrus pushed off the wall and storm off angrily groaning at his brother’s pun.  
Inside Tas was now on the couch waiting for Frisk to come back from the upstairs room, she said she had someone that she wanted Tas to meet. An ran upstairs to get him, but that was over 20 minutes ago. Tas started stood up and was about to take a step when the front door swung open with a bright red foot kicked it open. As she followed up the leg to the body until she reached the face of Papyrus glaring back at her.  
“WHAT ARE YOU STARRING AT?”  
“N-Nothing, nothing I was just startled that is all.” she looked towards the ground to end the conversation with him. When she saw, Papyrus was walking towards her, with every step he took towards her she took two steps back. Until she reached the side of the couch and stood next to it to get out of his way.   
Papyrus stopped in front of her and glared down at her, reaching out and grabbing her chin making her meet his gaze.  
“LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Tas nods without breaking eye to eye socket contact.” GOOD.” Papyrus releases her face as he continues without moving from his spot.” NOW THEN WHEN I APPROACH, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OR ELSE I’LL MOVE YOU OUT THE WAY. I AM A VERY BUSY MONSTER AND DON’T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU OR YOUR HUMAN NEEDS. FOR THE TIME BEING YOU ALLOWED TO REST HERE UNTIL I DECIDE TO TAKE YOU THE CAPITAL OR TO KILL YOU MYSELF. DON’T TRY MY PATIENCE HUMAN, NOW I WILL BE PREPARING DINNER” with that being said he walked into the kitchen.  
After Papyrus was out of her sight Tas looked over to see Frisk standing there holding a ceramic pot close to her chest with shock in her eye. Frisk heard everything that Papyrus had said but she never thought that he would be telling her stay.  
“Um . . . . Frisk? What’s with the pot? Tas asked as she took a step towards her. Frisk still hadn’t budged from her spot. Tas started to wave her hand in front of Frisk face when she snapped out of it.  
“well hey welcome back,” Tas smiled at her “So whom did you want me to meet?”  
“Oh, he’s right here,” Frisk gestured towards the pot she was holding close to her chest as she set the pot on the table. Both girls sat down on the couch and stared at the pot.  
“Is something supposed to happen?”  
“Just wait he’ll come, he’s hasn’t been feel all that well bu- “  
With that Frisk was cut off by a small yellow flower slowly sitting himself up and looking at Tas and Frisk.  
“Howdy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be trying to only take a day or two between posting chapters to this story, seeing as Drunktales take a little longer to get posted.


	3. Dog Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was working on this chapter for a while now but I've already started typing up chapter 4 so it will be along shortly. Like always any feed is greatly appreciated, ENJOY READING.

  Tas stared at the talking flower tilting her head to one side as she took noticed of all of the decayed colors on its form.  
“His name is Flowey. He found me when I feel down here in the flower patch that you fell in as well.” Frisk looks over towards Tas as she’s waiting for everything to register with her.

“I . . . . I can feel it.” Tas shifted in her seat until she was on the edge and closer to Flowey.

“you can feel what?” Flowery asked looking at her as he laid down in the flower pot again.

“your sickness I can feel it. I can feel your pain, numbness, the lack of strength you have, I can sense all of that.”  
With that Tas looked at her hand and slowly reached out towards Flowey and lightly brushed the top of one of the dull almost white petals. Seeing it almost turn to dust with just a light touch she pulls back her hand a place it back in her lap.

“Frisk how often to you give him water? He looks like he is starving.”

Without saying a word Frisk rushed into the kitchen without missing a step almost running into Papyrus’s back. As she started to fill up a pitcher full of water, just as she was about to pick it up.

“DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WATERING THAT WEED IN THE LIVINGROOM, ITS GOING TO MAKE A MESS ALL OVER THE LIVINGROOM TABLE!”  
With that Frisk sets the pitcher on the counter top and turns to fetch Flowey only to find Tas is already by her side placing him and the pot in the sink slowly pouring water on the flower until he starts to get cranky.

“Hey HEy! HEY!! WATCH WHERE YOUR POURING I DON’T WANNA DROWN NOW!!!!”  
Both girls laugh while they waited for the extra water to run out of the pot before moving it back to Frisk room.

 

 

~1 week later ~

       During the following week, Frisk filled Tas in on how things in the Underground ran, as well as the reason no one can know that a second human had fallen down. Frisk was safe due to the fact that 1. Papyrus was captain of the royal guard and was great at beating the living dust out of any monster that thought otherwise and showed it on many occasions. 2. Frisk was a like a Pet or play thing to Papyrus, that he could pick on, make fun of or do whatever he pleased with her. Any one that thought otherwise would have to answer back the number 1.

  Tas picked up on the coming and goings of everyone within the house hold very fast, to whereas she didn’t want to be in any bodies way as they were coming or going. She has found two spots in the Living room where she could sit and spent her time without others really noticing her. One being on the side of the couch between where the wall and arm rest meet, and the other right behind the TV stand under the stairs. Tas spent most of her time by the between the couch and wall leaning against just thinking about what she should do until the other came back.

  Frisk had showed Tas around the house, to where there wasn’t much to show around due to there really only being 3 bedrooms. Tas had choose to go and check up on Flowey in Frisk room, it’s the only other room she was allowed to enter without permission other than the bathroom.

She knocked on the door,” Hello Flowey? Are you awake?” She heard nothing but silences from the other side of the door. As she opened the door slowly she spotted the flower, leaning against the side of the pot sleeping. Ever since the first day you met him his health has started to slowly improve, along with First actually giving him water now also.  
Tas smiled and started to close the bedroom door when she heard an unfamiliar sound coming from downstairs. As she looked over the railing she saw the door slowly open to two monsters entering the house. Tas didn’t recognize them as she rushed into Frisk room and slowly shut the door behind her quietly. Walk backwards not taking her eyes off the door, feeling her heart was about to pop out of her chest she moved over towards the window by Flowey.

     Tas poked the sleeping flower while whispering” _Flowey, Flowey wake up someone in the house.”_ The flower stayed asleep just moving his head to get more comfortable.  
_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ Tas thought as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and started to panic as she slides open the bedroom window and pulled herself out carefully. While sitting on the little window ledge that was there she slide the window closed just as the ledge broke off and she fell through a tree and landed on the ground below it. Tas got up and moved as fast as she could, hugging the tree trunk. As she looked around to take peek she could see a shadow moving around inside Frisk room. You could hear Flowey woke up and was screaming something you couldn’t make out.

      Just then a snowball hits Tas in the head causing her to hit the tree. As she turned she noticed that it was Sans and he looked pissed that you were outside. As he was about to make his way over towards you a loud sound of broken glass caught both of their attention.

   Tas pointed towards the house mouthing that there were monsters inside, Sans then teleported closer towards you.

“What the fuck is going on inside there and why are you fucken outside?” Sans eyes showing even more red than they have before pulling Tas by her shirt.

“These monsters inside the house they broke in while I was checking on Flowey. I saw them but they didn’t see me so I ran to hid and fell.” Whisper fast as she could, scared and slightly shivering out of fear and her wet cold clothing. Jumping every time a loud crash comes from inside the house.

“go and hide in the shed I’ll come and get ya when this is finished” Sans started to walk towards the house his smile even bigger than before.

As Tas ran towards the shed pulling it to try and open but it wouldn’t budge, it was blocked by 3 feet of snow. As Tas tried to kick the snow away she saw one of the monster that was inside the house get tossed out the window. She stood frozen in her place as she watched the monster lifts his body up from the snow and made eye contact with her and smiled. Her fear increased and started to pull the door open as hard as she could as she watched the monster get up. Frantically pulling the shed door getting to try to get it to open. As the monster now slowly walk towards her, Tas gets the door open enough for her stick on of her legs and us it to start pushing the door open more, the monster started to run towards her. Fear and panic starting to feel her mind she shoved herself through the small opening pulling the door closed.

You can hear the monster on the other side of the door as you latch it shut from the inside. “aaawww come on sweet heart, I won’t bite. I just wanna play for a little bit.” Laughing as he trying to pull the door open. When he stops pulling on the door Tas breathe a sigh of relief thinking she is safe. That is until she hears a banging on the other side of the door. “COME OPEN UP, I JUST WANT YOU SOUL!!”

       The monster banging harder on the door now, pieces of the doors wood starting to splinter and Tas gets up and looks around for anything that she can use as a weapon. Only finding a jail cell that was left open and a trunk she can’t open. As she looks back at the door now able to see the monsters face as she uses his hand to pull the wood back.

  “HAHA I GOT’CHA NOW SWEETY!! YOUR SOUL IS AS GOOD AS MINE!!” with that the monster lunch towards Tas, as she quickly dives for the cell, pulling the door closed and locking herself inside hiding behind the trunk not taking her eyes off the front of the cell.

Shaking she kept her eyes moving from one side of the cell towards the other, that is until she hear laughing once again.  
“HAHAH oh sweet heart you didn’t have to go and do that now.” The monster now walking into view, a white dog with what looks like a black mask on his face, “ see now I can’t get close to ya, but that okay,” he chuckles to himself as he lights a dog bone and place it in his mouth, “because now I got all day to play with ya.” He smirks and he pulls out a few knifes looking at them, slowly turning them over from side to side. Making sure that Tas can see that they are sharp.

As he has Tas’s attention he starts to throw them towards her, most of them hitting the back wall of the cell and sticking. A few of them fall and almost hit Tas one stabs her in the left calf causing her to wince in pain.

“aww come on baby, I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM!!” He laughed as the number of knifes increased, Tas picked up one of the knives and started to pick the lock on the trunk. As a few more knifes fell from the wall, cutting her before they landed on the ground.

“got it!” Just as fast as she could open the trunk she fell inside. Hearing the Dog monster scream out of anger.

“WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!?!?!”

_Did he not see me go inside the trunk?_ Tas thought as she laid still inside trying not to make a sound.  
“WHERE DID WHO GO?” the sound of Papyrus voices making the Dog monster swallow very loudly as he turned around to face him. Shacking in fear as he reached for another blade but come up empty handed.

“AWW ALL OUT OF KNIVES I SEE, PITY,” Papyrus smirked as he looked down on the Dog monster , “ I’M NOT.” And with just a flick of Papyrus wrist the Dog monster was impaled but several bones coming up from the ground. Papyrus smiled as the monster dog’s body twitched and made random whines and gargles sounds and it slowly turned to dust. As the dog disappeared Papyrus left and headed towards the house.

Tas still listening for any sound that she was safe, after arguing with herself to take a peek she noticed the trunk locked itself again and she was now stuck inside. As she tried to pushed the lid open it wouldn’t budge, then she felt all over her strength leaving her.  
Damn it! Feeling all the pain now starting to come in at once from all the cuts and stabs she has on her body causing her to pass out from bloods lose.

 

~inside the house~

  As Papyrus makes his way over towards the front door he sees his brother trying to put the door back in its hinges.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Papyrus not even waiting for Sans to answer goes inside the house to see it turned upside down. As if they were looking for something or someone. As that though entered his mind her rushed through every part of the house looking every room thoroughly. “WHERES FRISK?” Papyrus yelled loudly from the second floor.

Sans sighed” she’s at Grillby’s, I was on my way there to meet her but got side tracked by these assholes.” Sans says as he kicks some dust on the ground, “I only found them after I found Tas outside hiding under a tree. Fucken kids gonna get herself killed.”

Papyrus than narrowed his eyes while walking down the stairs towards Sans “WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT HUMAN AT?”

“oh . . shit I forgot I told her to go and hide in the shed until I come and get her.” Sans having a few sweat drop form on his skull as he turns towards the shed” she might be chilled to the bone by now.” Sans chuckled to himself and he turned back to find his brother walking past him and towards the shed.

“I WAS JUST THERE AND SHE WASN’T IN THERE. Papyrus stated as his speed increased as he entered the now broken down door.” ONLY A STUPID DOGO WAS IN HERE TRYING TO FIND SOMETHING.”

    Papyrus opened the cell door as Sans walked in behind Papyrus” um . . maybe she’s hiding bro. she is pretty good at doing that.”

Papyrus node as he looked around the room opening the trunk to find a passed out Tas covered in her own blood a few knifes still stuck to her. Papyrus closed his eyes sighing as he kneels down holding the trunk open.

“I THINK WE’RE TO LATE BROTHER.”  
Sans walks over to the open trunk looking at Tas as he starts to get angry. “WTF!! She was supposed to get into the shed and hide not COME IN HERE AND DIE!!” He looks away and kicks the trunk causing Tas to groan and the trunk close again.

”W-Wait she’s. . she’s alive?” Sans looked shocked towards his taller brother ask silently if he heard the same sound as he did, only for Papyrus to look back towards the trunk as she stood up.

  
“OF COURSE SHES ALIVE!!!! SHE DIDN’T GET MY PERMISSION TO DIE YET!!!” with that Papyrus picked up the closed trunk and rushed back towards the house. “SANS GO AND BUY MORE MEDICAL SUPPLIES WE MIGHT NEED IT.”

 


	4. CONSEQUENCES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't update fro a while but that is going to be changing very soon. and now on a schedule so i tried to write a extra long story for you all to enjoy. Happy reading

Days, it has been several days or at least that what it feels like towards Papyrus. It’s only been 3 days that Tas has been knocked out. She was resting on Papyrus bed in his room, he had just changed out the bandages. The smaller cuts and wounds he healed but the larger one had the heal on their own. If she was awake he could just feed her some monster food to help her heal faster but she hasn’t even moved an inch, her breathing still and calm. Just something about watching her laying there covered in bandages irked him, and yet he didn’t know why. A knock at his door brought himself out of his thoughts. Seeing Frisk enter his room approaching he didn’t move his gaze away from the still human.

“Papyrus, it’s been 3 days since you left the room or even went on patrol. Undyne is asking more and more questions to where she said if you didn’t show up today that she was coming over.” With that Papyrus flinched enough to show that he didn’t want her to show up at his house. He let out a short sigh as he stood up. “FINE, I’LL GO ON PATROLE BUT IN ORDER FOR ME TO GO. YOU MUST STAY HERE AND WATCH OVER HER.SANS IS NOT ALLOWED NEAR HER AT ALL. AN IF ANYTHING CHANGES YOU MUST INFORM ME RIGHT AWAY, I MEANS IT EVEN IF ITS JUST SHE MOVES A MILLIMETER YOU MUST CALL ME AT ONCE YOU HEAR ME. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

 Frisk nods in agreement as she takes Papyrus seats, as she watches him turn and leave out of the corner of her eye. Frisk scoots the seat closer to the bed watching Tas’s sleeping face wondering if she will be okay or not _. “She did lose a lot of blood that day of the attack, but I thought at least she would have woken up already after 3 days_.” Frisk thought as she watched her.

As Papyrus started to do his patrol he went to go and see Undyne first to stop the angry fish woman from coming over towards his house. Last thing he needed was to be dealing with her finding out about Tas being there. Just as Papyrus reached the end of Snowdin he sees a bright blue light slowly approaching him. He readies himself for a fight, as the light approaches, he can see it’s a bright blue butterfly come to land on his chest plate. He looks down at it trying to fan it off him as he continues on his way towards Undyne’s house.

             The butter fly doesn’t leave him be it keep flying around him irritating the Skeleton more and more with each step he takes. I was impossible to even talk to Undyne without her busting up laughing. Teasing him calling it his new best friend or even his mate at times, making him go red in the face and storm off. As he enters Snowdin the butterfly leaves him finally as he approached the broken shed flying around it and even going inside. He chooses to leave it be and go inside the house to start to make dinner. 

After he enters the house a quick glance at his bedroom door makes him want to rush back up there to see if anything has changed but the thought of eating another dinner the Frisk’s makes just makes him cringe at the thought. It was going well until he caught that faint blue out of the corner of his eye coming within the house and slowly going up stairs. Papyrus thinking it’s going to attack rushing after it as it goes into sans room Papyrus heads in his room seeing Frisk and Tas haven’t moved since he left. As it gets closer to Tas’s unconscious body Tas starts to stir when a Blue luminescent butterfly comes closer to her. Frisk backs away from the bed giving Papyrus room to attack if need be. Frisk draws her attention towards the window as catching Papyrus attention the butterfly comes through the window and lands on Tas nose.

Papyrus creeps’ closer and is about to kill it when Tas eye open slowly, as she turns her head to look around the room. She stops when she sees Frisk and Papyrus “P-Papyrus?” at that moment Papyrus was stun he didn’t know what to do he just looked at her hoping that she was really awake and that he’s not just day dreaming. He reached out and cupped her face making the butterfly leaves her face. It flutters around the room for a bit before it lands on the ground next to the bed, shifting into a messenger bag. Frisk smiles as she takes her phone out and secretly takes a photo of them together sending it to Sans stating he own her 20 G now.

As Papyrus looks at into her eye he can’t help but notice how they pull him in, he was in his own world until she touched his hand with her. Making him pull his hand back “Are you okay Papyrus?”

 “AM I OKAY? AM, I OKAY! YOU’RE THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN DOING NOTHING BUT LAYING IN MY BED FOR 3 DAYS NONSTOP.” Papyrus stands “I’M GOING TO FINISH UP DINNER AND YOU BETTER NOT BE LATE.” With that he leaves slamming the door behind him.

Tas tries to sit up on her own but one winces and tries to not to scream out in pain making her fall back down on the bed. Frisk rushes over towards her side helping her sit up slowly. “ you can’t move very fast or else your gonna injury yourself even more.” Frisk puts on her arms around Tas’s back and she stabilizes Tas so she can slowly walk.

“Thank you, for the help Frisk. I don’t know the extent of what you did but I am grateful.” Before frisk can protest about papyrus being the one to bandage her up and heal her a very loud Papyrus can be heard shouting that dinner was done along with a threat about if it got cold there was gonna be consequences.

The next few days went back to normal as it could be, the bag that appeared is now down stair next to Tas. It seems to be sent from her teacher, it still unknown if she is alive or dead, but it was filled with books, paper, herbs, tinctures, flash light, and even some food was inside the bag along with a few other items. As she now started changing her own bandages she still had a few bandages on her body but it wasn’t noticeable unless you look for it.

Papyrus started giving her things to do around the house. Stating that she needs to earn her keep while she’s staying there. . From cleaning up the house, do the laundry, to cooking dinner at times. As she moves around the house doing things he watches her every move from the top of the stair case. Sans comes out of his room giving his brother a questioning look. “WHAT?” Sans follows his eyes and see what he is doing

“OOOhh hohoho now it’s starting to make sense.” Papyrus not even moving an inch “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU RAMBLING ABOUT NOW?” Sans smirks as he takes a step closer to his brother,

“so, you’ve finally got a crush on some one,” only to stop for a moment to chuckle deeply,” I never thought that you would fall for a human though. The great and terrible Papyrus has finally given up on that hunk of junk machine!! YESS!!!”

 Papyrus standing straight up face fully red” I WOULD NEVER FALL FOR SUCH A DISGRACEFUL THING, WHY WOULD I EVER WANT THE DISGUSTING CREATURE THAT DOES NOTHING AND COULD NEVER DO ANYTHING AT ALL!! IT CAN’T EVEN FIGHT NOR DEFEND ITSELF!!! I WOULD SOONER TURN TO DUST BEFORE EVEN A THOUGHT OF ME AND HUMAN WOULD BE TOGETHER !!!” As Papyrus finished his sentence now towering over his older brother he sees Sans smirking even harder to try and keep his snickering under his breath as he points behind him. Papyrus turns his head to come face to face with Tas holding a pile of freshly folded clothing she hands Papyrus the clothing, looking towards the ground trying to hide her hurt face as she walks away as fast as she can down the stairs. Leaving a snicker Sans and a mortified Papyrus holding the clothing unable to move. _SHIT_ is the only thing that comes across Papyrus mind.

After walking into the end of the conversation that the guys were having she avoided Papyrus as much as possible. Making sure to find places to hide to avoid meeting any kind of contact with Papyrus. Dinner that night was unbearably awkward, so much that Tas couldn’t bring herself to look up from her plate. With Tas avoiding Papyrus for over a week now going on two, Papyrus irritation growing more and more each day so much that he can’t sleep one night. Papyrus comes out of his room that night thinking that everyone is asleep in the house, and is half way down that stairs when he stops mid step and sees a tiny light dimly showing from the other side of the couch. He reaches the side of the couch and looks down at a Tas reading a book. She looks scared stating “I’m sorry did I wake you? I can hide the light more if need be. The flashlight from the bag.?”

“WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE AT THIS HOUR?”

Tas looks down at the book in front of her not wanting to make eye contact with him “I can’t sleep. I’ve started getting nightmare, I didn’t want to be more of a bother than I already am. This is how she copes with them by reading material out of the bag and learning new things. It’s just better then bothering other people with my problems.”

 Papyrus watches her intensively before he leaves and goes to bed without saying a word to her. A few days pass as Tas keeps moving herself around the house trying to keep herself awake, the lack of sleeping is catching up to her finally. As she sits down on the couch to rest for a minute she falls sleep rather fast. She starts to have another nightmare forcing herself to jump up off the couch shacking keeping herself from screaming out loud out. As she tries to calm down her breathing she feels a hand touch her shoulder making her turn quickly away out of fear. Her eyes making contact noticing it was Papyrus she looks away quickly. “Ooh  . . .-um.. h-hi P-Papyrus . Sorry if I startled you I didn’t mean to.” Tas says while on the verge of tears not making eye contact with him. Looking everywhere else but at him.

“well oh would you look at the time I’ve gotta go to bed, can’t have you all being tired tomorrow can we. Well good Night Papyrus.” With that Tas turns and tries to get to her spot between the couch and the wall. Suddenly there is an arm around her waist Edge Picks her up and puts her over his shoulder, without a word he carries her back to his bedroom. After dropping her onto his bed after turning off the night Papyrus climbs into bed with her pulling her close to himself him being the big spoon.  His arms around her waist hold himself close to her, his face in her hair close to her ear. He whispers into her ear, “IF YOU LEAVE OR MOVE OUT OF THIS BED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES, NOW SLEEP HUMAN YOU.”

Even if Tas wanted to her couldn’t fight her way out of his arms, this was just what she need. She felt herself falling asleep and falling fast.


	5. OH MY!

Coldness.

It is the first feeling Tas feels as she slowly lifts herself up from the black silk bed, again for the for the past 2 weeks. Papyrus made it a point for her to know that she was to sleep there every night no matter what in his bed, with him. Even when she took the time to make her bed on the couch in the living room and falling asleep before Papyrus has a chance to call her up to his room. She would then wake up in Papyrus bed laying on her side being the little spoon in his arms. Since sleeping with him every night her nightmares haven’t returned, only a few times did her dreams start to turn into a nightmare but as she started to fight in her sleep against Papyrus grasp. He held her tighter in his arms, at times she could of swore that her was petting her head to calm her playing with her hair. Until she fell back into a deep sleep having a small smile on her face.  Only to find him shoving her away from his body as fast as he could in the morning claiming that she cuddled up to him and was trying to put her scent on him. An how she has to shower off your scent before stepping foot outside.

 It was the same routine every morning, it never changed. That is until this morning where Tas woke up alone in his bed shivering a little. The house was quiet, no screaming, shouting, it was uncomfortably quiet. As Tas got off the bed stretching her body out she started to rub her face only to feel something scratch her back. As she looked down she saw it was red string tied onto her middle finger.

As she stared back at it she slowly to follow the string not lifting her head up only gathering up the string in her hand. She followed it down the hall, down the stairs only to end up in the living room. The other end of the string tied to the leg of the couch.

“what?”

Tas then went on her hands and knees and looked under the couch only to find a piece of paper. Pulling it out only to find it blank as a low chuckle could be heard from behind her.

“haha seem Boss lead on a wild goose chase.” Sans than walked passed her towards the front door. Turning to face her with the door in his hand still, “Ya know Boss is one for puzzles I’m sure even though that paper looks blank, it’s probably not.” With that he turns and leaves without another word shutting the door behind him.

Tas sits up looking at the paper seeing a shiny surface on some parts of the papers. She walks over to her bag and pulls out a glass bottled filled with ground up charcoal. She smiles as she holds them both over a trash can as she sprinkles the paper slowly able to start reading out words. Only to come and find that it is a list of some new chores. Making her sighs with ping of disappointment hinted in her soul. _What’s wrong with me? I should be feeling this way._

Frisk then enters the kitchen as she starts to make herself a cup of tea not noticing Tas in the kitchen. Tas slowly makes her way out of the kitchen only to stop dead in her tracks by spotting a bite mark on her shoulder. It looked fresh and swollen pink around each tooth hole.

“um . .  Frisk. Are you okay?”

Frisk flinches as she continues to make herself tea, keeping her back towards Tas. “Yes, I am fine. That bite only shoulder is only a mark to show that I have been claimed by a monster.” Frisk finally turning around to face Tas. She rub the spot with her left hand as she lightly blushes as she stares down at the floor.

“OH . Well if you don’t mind me asking. But who marked you as theirs?”

“Sans.” She sighed, “ he did it last night, while he heat was starting, but its gone now.”

Tas blushes a deep red as she turns her attention back to the list in her hand.” Welp look at the time I’ve gotta go now and start this list.” As Tas walked out of the kitchen as fast as she could only hearing Frisk giggle lightly behind her.

As the rest of the day dragged on Tas finished the list that Papyrus left her as she was doing her last task of giving Flowey some water or as the list said to give him a “shower”. “ Hey Flowey. Can I ask you something?”

“ugh fine what is it?”

“What’s, what exactly is a monsters heat?”

Flowey turns away from Tas and coughs lightly.” I not gonna tell you that, go ask one of the others around here. They can explain it better to you than I can.”

Tas nodes and then finishes giving Flowey water, as she starts to make her way down the stairs the front door swings open as Papyrus walks in..

“ah, Tas there you are, did you get my puzzle this morning?”

Tas nods as she looks away from him, lightly blushing. _Why am I feeling like this right now. It wasn’t anything special it was just him messing with you._ Papyrus notices she wasn’t meeting his gaze as he catches sight of her wrist seeing the red string is tried around it. Papyrus reaches out and lightly grazes the back of her hand leading up to her wrist. Tas stiffens as she feels his touch on her as he loops the lose string around one of his gloves fingers. Taking a step closer as he whispers into her, “If you liked that string enough to put it on you I would have just tied you up myself.”

Tas breath is caught in her throat as she is unable to move while Papyrus other arm wraps around her pulling her close against his body. She can feel his breath on her neck as he pushes his face into her neck while his other hands finds its way into her hair. Tas grips the watering can tighter now while its stuck between her and Papyrus. That is until she feels something wet against her neck causing her to gasp and drop it. Papyrus smirks at her reaction while he starts to lightly graze his teeth over her neck up towards her ear. Tas grips the front part of Papyrus armor to steady herself. Papyrus pulls away just enough to look into her eyes slowly leaning in. Tas closes her eyes as she waits to feel him. But then nothing, she opens her eyes only to see him smirking at her before pulling back enough to sit up straight.

“WELL NOW, WHAT WERE YOU WAITING FOR A KISS? HOW CUTE”

 His words making Tas turn beat red as she pulls away from him. Turning to pick up the water can. “n-no I wasn’t expecting anything.” She squeaked out with her back towards him still.

“OH AND WHY IS THAT NOW?”

“Because I’m a disgusting disgraceful creature, that does nothing and could never do anything not even fight nor defend myself. I don’t except anything at all.” With that Tas quickly walked passed Papyrus not looking up as she went to the kitchen to put away the watering can. Papyrus stood there looking at the place she once stood taken back that she remembered what he had called her. Bring a hand up rubbing it against his chest plate where his soul resides turning to see her retreating figure. Feeling his souls wanting nothing more than to rush to her side hold her close to him until she didn’t feel pain anymore. The pain that he caused without even knowing that she remembers nor took so close to heart.

Tas wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve as she tried to make sure he didn’t see her cry, she was hurt. Hurt that he would try and play with her feelings when she doesn’t even know how she feels about all of this. As she started to make dinner she turned slightly from the stove and could see Papyrus was still in the same spot as he was before.

That night Tas made her bed on the couch and was about to lay down when grabbed her from behind. Pulling her back close to his chest, his breat right in her ear. “ WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? I DON’T REMEMBER GIVNING YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE MY BED.”

His making Tas blush slightly turning her face away from him. _No I have to remember he’s just messing with me, he doesn’t really want me._ “I just thought it would be for the best. If I didn’t share your bed with me.”

“AN WHY IS THAT.” his grip on her tightened as his anger started to rise.

“Because you deserve someone better to stay there.” As those words left her mouth she could feel her stomach drop as his grip didn’t loosen. Yet his hands started to caress the sides of her arms not knowing if it was supposed to be a soothing action or loving but either way it made her start to melt into his touch.

Papyrus could feel her relaxing in his arms and started to pull her towards the stairs “COME TO BED WITH ME.” His voice betraying him in his wanting of her next to him as he slept. Coming out more as plead than a command. With just a simply nodding of her head Papyrus smiles and lightly kisses her neck pleased with her answer. As he bends over and picks her up bridle style carrying her up the stairs towards his room. Smiles as she places her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

As they laid in bed Tas still awake rolls over so she is now face to face with Papyrus.” Papyrus what is monster heat?”

Papyrus face turned red as he looked away “WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THAT?”

“Well frisk said Sans went into heat and marked her and now it’s gone. What is it?”

“I GUESS IF YOU ARE TO STAY IN THE UNDERGROUND YOU MUST KNOW ABOUT IT THEN. IT HAPPENS TO EVER MONSTER FROM TIME TO TIME THAT THEN WILL GO INTO A LUST FILLED CRAZY WHERE THEY WILL FUCK ALMOST ANYTHING UNTIL THEY ARE STAISFIED. MOST OF THE TIME MONSTER TAKE CARE OF THEM SELFS BUT OTHER TIMES THEY JUST TAKE FROM A WEAKER MONSTERS. WHILE OTHER USE THEIR MATE. ITS USUALLY COMES AROUND TO REPOPULATE THE UNDERGROUND BUT NOT MANY CHILDREN SURVIVE. BUT A MONSTER IN HEAT WILL SAY ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING TO GET WHAT THEY WANT. BY ANY MEANS NESSARY.”

 Papyrus lean in closer with each word leaving barely any room between them. _WHATS WRONG WITH ME? WHY DO I FEEL THE NEED TO GET CLOSE TO HER, TO TOUCH HER, FEEL HER LIPS ON MY TEETH? I WANT TO HOLD HER AND NOT LET GO. I’VE JUST HAVE TO._ As Papyrus was lost in his own though his hand cupped her face pull him her forward closing the distance between them. Kissing Tas pulling her body closer to himself as she left stiff in his arms at first then started to relax.


	6. Where did you come from? Where did you go?

Several days have passed since that night, Papyrus kissed her. Tas keeps replying it over and over in her head. How he pulled her close to his body feeling his rib cage against her hands. After Papyrus broke the kiss pulling away enough to watch her face, as if he was looking for something. Before Tas could even get a single word out he turned over on his side making his back face her. Leaving her with more questions than answers, the morning was just as confusing.

Tas woke up alone in the bed once again but foe the rest of the day it was as if Papyrus was actively avoiding her. When she entered a room, he would find a reason to leave it, staying longer at patrolling, coming home late from training. Tas couldn’t stand it, twitch of pain in her chest would ping every time. Causing her to rub her sternum trying to ignore the pain. Letting out a deep sigh she started to make a bed on the couch for he night.

“This only seems right,” she sighed to herself looking at the couch, “if he doesn’t want to see me then I’ll sleep down here.” As she turned off the lights and laid down in the make shift bed. Only to hear the front door open and shut quietly, no other sound came about. Causing Tas to hold her breath hoping it wasn’t another intruder.

As slowly heavy footsteps could be heard walking towards her, Tas’s mind went blank. She couldn’t think of anything. She shut her eyes and held them closed tightly as the footsteps stopped by her head.

A soft sigh is all she heard as a hand caressed her head. “DAMN IT.”

Tas’s heart speed up, it was Papyrus standing over her as she slept on the couch. _Why now, what was he doing?_  Tas being lost in her own thoughts only to be brought back as she felt a small kiss on her head. Leaving her with the sound of his retreating footsteps as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

 The next morning went the same routine as every morning expect for one different detail. The door to Papyrus room is lock. She’s unable to enter the room, to vacuum, put away laundry, make the bed. None of the daily chores that are on the list from papyrus. Tas tried knocking on the door but only received a faint sound of movement from the other side. As the day went on Tas noticed she didn’t see Frisk or Sans either. As the evening creeped on neither of them was seen all day. Tas went to sleep on the couch hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

The next day was the same.

 As well as next.

On the 4-day Tas concern and worry turned to anger, if he didn’t want her there anymore he was going to have to say it to her face. As she went up the stairs and started banging on Papyrus door.

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

“Come on Papyrus I know you’re in there!” she smacked the door again,” if you don’t want me here anymore you’re gonna have to say it to my face and not this stupid game of avoiding me.”

Nothing, there was no sound not even a groan. As tears started to fall down her face, feeling the pain in her chest. “Fine than, if you want me gone so badly I’ll go.”

As she rushes down stairs, slinging her bag on her shoulders as she opens the front door. Taking once last look behind her as she steps outside the house closing the door behind her.

 

Days Later

Its only been 4 days since Tas left the Skeleton bros house. The first day was the roughest, seeing how she had to dodge from other monsters on the path. Lucky the fog rolling in made it easier to hide, but also harder for her to navigate her way through it. As she though she made it to the other side only to find out that she was back where she started, seeing the Skeleton bros house in the distance. Causing her to let out a sigh as she pulled her scarf up more to cover her face an pulling her hood down over her face. She would have to make her way through town and passed the Bros house.

As she rushed passed the house not looking up once a loud thud could be heard from inside causing her to quicken her pace. She rushed and hide on the side of the house behind a tree, trying to cause her speeding heart to calm down. The front door of their house swung open making it slam against the wall.

“WHERE IS SHE?!”

It was Papyrus, and he sounded angry. She held the strap to her bag tightly as she took a deep breath. Before she sprinted towards the closest building hugging the wall. As she made her way moving between buildings and trees she finally made her way out of Snowdin. As she stared at the long bridge in front of her. She places on foot cautiously on wondering if it will hold her weight. She was half way across the bridge when she could hear a loud thudding sound getting louder. Not knowing what or who it could be she ran across the rest of the way not stopping even as she passes a little sentry station.

The sound getting louder and closer to her as she stared at the two paths in front of her. As the sound was getting louder she quickly ran towards the left down the path and hid inside the cave.

The second day wasn’t as bad as the first, the cave she hid in was bigger on the inside. Tas made her way further down and found a door she couldn’t open. The glowing mushrooms helped light the whole room an at the same time comforted her. It wasn’t the most secure place to stay but it would do for now.

The third and fourth day Tas read more in her books learning to defend herself from monster attacks. She could put up a shield, and do healing now but still couldn’t understand the offensive parts of the book.

“it’s a start at least.” Looking back over at her make shift bed sighing deeply as she started to put away her books. The sound of a few voices echoed into the cave, causing Tas to rush and pack up the rest of her things. Swing her bag over her shoulder she slowly creeped her way along the side of the wall.

As the voices got louder and closer causing Tas to let out a loud gasp making Tas jump and hide behind a large rock. She covered her mouth with her hands to try and hide her breathing, the voices went silent. The only sound that was could be heard is a few drops of water from the roof. As a single low tone voice echoed from the other side of the rock,

“Ya  ya , I hear you Boss I’m looking everywhere for her. She’s not here.” _It was Sans, Papyrus had sent him out to look for her? But why? No it couldn’t be, he must be looking for Frisk._ Tas though as she continued to listen “ Ya I’ll let you know as soon as I find her.”

 The sound of footsteps echoing away from the large rock, Tas took her chance and ran towards the entrance of the cave.  Figuring she could make it through the fog this time if she made a shield to help her see. Tas ran through the backside of the building and tree. Coming to a stop on the side of the Skeleton bros house hiding behind the same tree again. As she peeked around the corner of the house she could see Frisk.

Frisk was being attacked by 3 monsters outside of the front of the house. Frisk dodged most of the attacks but took several hits causing her to fall to the ground. Tas feels her heart starting to speed up as she tosses her bag to the ground and rushes over to Frisk side. As she stared down at Frisk hearing the monster laughing behind her Tas feels as she takes several hits from behind. When enough something inside her snaps causing her to scream out in pain her eye glowing bright emerald green with pupils golden. She picks up Frisk knife and rushes towards the monsters, dusting one of the them quickly. Making the other 3 back up as she doesn’t give up and keeps on attacking the monsters. 

Its only when Papyrus and Sans show up they see Tas fighting landing several hits when the monsters finally knocking the knife out of her hand landing out of reach. One of the monsters’ smirks as Tas takes a few steps back getting closer towards Frisk body. When he lunges at her she dives and covers Frisk body with hers as the snow around them shoots up making a protective dome.

 While the 2-monster of the monsters start to cower in fear at the sight of Papyrus stalking towards them. As Papyrus gives off a dirty glare causing the other two to run off in fear, he stands his ground between the last remain monster and Frisk, Sans, and Tas behind him. Sans is pounding on the side of the dome trying to get inside. A glowing green light could be seen from the outside, as the snowy dome slowly melts away Sans sees Frisk come into view quickly pulling her into his arms. As he looked her over the wounds she received are now heal. Sans looks up at Tas and meets her gaze. As she gives a little smile and a nod to him she stands up and walks over towards Papyrus. As Papyrus is about to attack the monster Papyrus sees Tas standing next to him causing him to stop. The monster not wanting to give up on this fight looking towards Tas he runs at her at full speed. Tas quickly kicking the monster across the face not giving him a second to respond as Tas is on top of the monster punching them repeatedly.

“Don’t. Touch. My. Friends.”

Knocking the monster unconscious on the ground, Tas stood up and started to walk back towards her bag as the monster slowly turns to dust. Papyrus waits for Tas to grab hold of her bag before he quickly picks Tas up and puts her over his shoulder. As he carries her inside the house Tas started to fight against Papyrus iron grip. Sans follows closely behind him carrying Frisk and setting her down on the couch.

 Once inside Papyrus drops Tas down in a kitchen seat at the table causing her to drop her bag as he takes a seat across from her. Tas’s slowly eyes changing back to normal as they both sit in silence.

 “I’m not going to say sorry,” Tas says finally breaking the silence staring at the table,” I know I broke the rules of not to leave the house. But I don’t have to follow those rules if I’m not living here,” at that point Sans walks into the kitchen heading towards Tas bring her into a tight hug only whispering a quiet thank you before letting her go leaving the kitchen. Only to pick up Frisk as he teleports both out of the living room.

 Tas doesn’t move from her seat as the silence feels the air.

“WHY DID YOU LEAVE? AN HOW DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?” Papyrus not taking his eyes off her. “I don’t have to tell you,” Tas finally looks up and meets papyrus gaze. “I’ll be going now.” Tas stands up an starts to pick up her bag only for it to outlined with a red haze an tossed across the living room.

 Papyrus gets up from his seat walking towards Tas gripping her chin making her look into his eye socket, “I WON’T REPEAT MYSELF.”

“nor will I. I don’t have to answer you.” Tas glared at him as she tugs her face out of his hand walking towards her bag. As she is lifted from behind and held in his arms close to his chest, Papyrus hiding his face in her neck. Tas tries to pull herself out but only to lose the fight as she feels the tears starting to run down her face. All the frustration and hurt feeling you couldn’t hold back anymore as the tears run down her face.

“let me go Papyrus,” her voice barely higher than a whispering plead. “I know you don’t want me here. Please let me go.”

“WHO EVER SAID I DIDN’T WANT YOU HERE? I’LL DUST THEM WHERE THEY STAND” his face moving so he could see her face. “THERE IS NEVER A TIME I DO NOT WANT YOU NEAR ME.”

As Papyrus slowly loosens his grip on her, cupping her face with one hand wiping away the tears. “ NO MORE TEARS.” Tas nods as she reaches up holding on to hand on her face. Papyrus takes both of her hands gently as he leads them around his neck. She follows willingly to him as she feels him picking her up bridal style not wanting to break the embrace. Tas feels herself fighting sleep not knowing how tired she really was. Only to opens her eyes once she feels that they are laying down in his bed, “YOU ARE TO STAY HERE UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD.” His face still hidden from her sight as she can only nods in agreement as she slowly starts to drift to sleep within his arms. Tas can faintly hear Papyrus speaking to himself as she is falling asleep, she only catches him saying _don’t leave me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part did take me a little bit, just for the fact that i didn't want to type up smut yet. I don't have a problem with it, I just haven't done it before so I hope that it doesn't turn out too bad when I type it up on the next capture.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> There is smut in this chapter. I'm sorry ahead of time if it isn't the great along with the long wait time for this chapter to come out. Its my first time writing it and very nervous about it. I hope its easy to follow and understand. Feed back is greatly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> .

 

 

 

Tas woke up in the middle of the night feeling something rubbing up against her body causing her to let out a soft moan. Thinking she was just having a great dream she kept her eyes closed an kept on enjoying it. That is until she felt a hand slowly slid down her side towards her hips. She noticing she wasn’t dreaming opening her eyes only to come face to face with Papyrus looking back at her. Lust filled his eyes, his face was flushed as he noticed she was awake he hid his face in her neck. Tas could feel the warmth off his face as he started to leave kisses, slowly grazing his teeth along her neck.

 

“YOUR FINALLY AWAKE,” he inhaled deeply as he ran tongue up the side of her neck ending at her ear, “I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD.”

 

Tas gasped as she felt his hand caressing her hip while his other snacked it way under her shirt feeling her flesh.

 

“Papyrus.” She sighed while her hands found his chest, noticing the shirt that was there is now gone leaving her to feel his ribs. With every touch, he took in a sharp breath grinding against her.” I COULDN’T HELP MYSELF, THAT DAY YOU WERE BANGING ON MY DOOR I WAS FIGHTING MY HEAT. I KNEW IF I EVEN CRACKED THE DOOR A FRACTION THAT I WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO HOLD MYSELF BACK BUT AS SOON AS I HEARD YOU LEAVE…… I COULDN’T LET YOU.”  Papyrus throbbing blug is now pressing against her crotch. As his hand roamed more over her body, she could feel him trying to hold back from going any further.

 

“PLEASE, HELP ME HUMAN.”  Papyrus kissed along her jaw line just hovering over above her face. Looking into her eyes waiting for her answer, closing his eyes as he leans his skull against her forehead “IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO HELP. THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE TO GET AWAY NOW. I WON’T BE ABLE TO HOLD MYSELF B- “Papyrus was cut off by Tas crushing her lips into his teeth letting her hands move over his ribs. Causing him to moan against her lips as he nips her bottom lip causing her to gasp allowing him access into her mouth. Papyrus not missing a beat already trying to unbutton her shirt with no success ripping it open. As he claims her now exposed chest with his mouth sucking on one of the nipples, while his other hand finds its way towards her butt. Gripping it while lifting her hips to meet his, as he continues to grind into her.

 

“Papyrus” she moans while arching her back into his touch bring a smirk to his face. He releases his nipple and starts to slowly kiss his way down her body stopping at the top of her pants. Pulling them slowly off her hips as she kicks them the rest of the way off leaving her laying under Papyrus in only her underwear. Papyrus sits on his knees looking over her naked body, Tas feeling his gaze becomes embarrassed an tries to cover herself with her arms only to have Papyrus stop her.

 

“DON’T. I WANNA SEE EVERYTHING.” Papyrus lays on his side as he leaves kiss his way towards her lips as his trails a hand down her body. Slipping inside her underwear feeling how wet she is under his touch. He slides in a finger causing her to moan. He keeps going adding another digit into her as he whispers sweet things in her ear.

 

_“You’re so beautiful.”_

 

_“I can’t go a day without being near you.”_

 

_“So wonderful_.”

 

_“Oh stars you’re amazing.”_

 

 

Tas shook her head no as she gripped the bed sheets, “s-stop iitt. P-Papyrus. aaahh You don’t mean it.” Her words causing him to stop briefly to sit up and look her in the face. As he held her gaze he start to finger fucker her faster. “ _oh but I think you do. I think you know I mean and don’t want me to.”_ As he watches her moan trying to say something back his thumb finds her clit causing her to arch her hips. Her body now moving with his hand as she chases her climax. To suddenly he stopped as pulled out of her catching the side of her underwear with his finger he pulled them off.

 

As he positioned himself between her legs he watched her breath heavily, as she laid on his bed naked, wet, and ready. All for him to take her, as his eye drank up the image of her his hands made their way towards his pants. Sliding them down bring out his erect cock letting himself pump it a few times. Feeling her gaze on him causing a smile to spread on his face. As he leans forwards letting his cock rub against her pussy lips. He kissed down her neck until he got into her ear.

 

 “ _ready?”_ a simply nod is all he got in return as brought he up her legs to wrap around his hips he started to enter her only to find something stopping him from fully entering. “ _What’s that?”_ Papyrus leaning on one of his forearms to look her in the face.

 

“Oh,  . .. . . . . .um . . “A bright blush spread across her face as she tried to look anywhere but at Papyrus face an Tas covers her face with her hands. “ _Is this your first time?”_ Tas nods yes as Papyrus lust and souls swells with delight, _“Hey, look at me.”_ Tas still has her face covered Papyrus pulls off one of her hands leaving enough room for him to kiss her. Tas starts to give in to the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. As he breaks the kiss _“ your now MINE.”_ He enter her taking her cherry he keeps going until he is fully seated inside her. Tears start to fall down her face as he slowly pumped into her. Waiting for her pain to subside as he hold her closer to his body. _“I’m sorry I can’t stop, my heat.”_  “I know, just keep going.” Tas clenched her jaw closed as the pain slowly faded away. Only leaving pleasure as she moaned against the side of his skull. It was all he need to hear as he started to move faster. _“ I’m not stopping even if you beg me to.”_ This was going to be a long night.

 

 

~ Hours later ~

 

Papyrus wasn’t kidding about the not stopping, even if it meant to switch positions he never stopped or pulled out. Even when she did cum on him he rode her through every single one. It fueled him as her screams of pleasure filled his room. As she begged for him to stop and give her a break as her legs wouldn’t hold herself up anymore. He kept going all throughout the night on his bed, his desk, even now Tas is held against the wall of his room as he holds her up pounding into her. Her legs numb, her pussy abused and dripping with pleasure as his cum dripping out of her while she holds onto his shoulder.

 

All while through everything not once did Papyrus let up on whispering sweet loving things in her ear. Encouraging her to stay awake, telling her how much she meant to him, how he couldn’t live a day apart from her or else he would turn to dust. With every sweet word that came out of his mouth she denied it at every turn. Saying it was a lie, and don’t say that, it’s not true, you would never feel that way it’s just your heat talking.

 

Papyrus started to become rougher with every turn down she gave him, he was about to lose it.   _“WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT? STOP IT! I MEAN IT WHEN I SAY I CAN’T GO A DAY WITHOUT YOU.”_

 

Tas leaned her forehead against his shoulder as she could only whisper, “ Because you said a monster would say anything to get what they want while they are in heat.”  Papyrus came to a halt at her words causing her to lean back against the wall. _“ YOU THINK I SAY THESE THINGS BECAUSE OF MY HEAT?”_ Tas nods at him while he pulls out of her and untangles himself from her. She leans on the wall behind her as he walks across the room towards his desk. Feeling hurt at him pulling away from her,” That’s what you said. I should be careful because a monster in heat will say anything to get what they want or need.”

 

_“I DID.”_

 

Papyrus keeping his back towards her as he opens a draw pulling something out as he makes his way back over towards her. “ _BUT UNLIKE OTHER MONSTER. I DON’T WASTE MY TIME SAYING THINGS I DON’T MEAN.”_ Papyrus was now standing in front of her reaching out grasp her left-hand sliding something on her middle finger. Not giving her time to react he pulled her flushed against his body lifting her into a hug as she carried her back towards the bed. Claiming her lips once again as he laid her down climbing over her. Breaking from the kiss Tas catches a glimpse of a ring on her finger before Papyrus to reach for both of her wrist hold them above her head with one hand as he reenters her. Harder and faster than before, as if he was trying to pound something it into her head. Causing her to arch her back screaming in pleasure feeling her climax still close from before.

 

“ _THAT’S RIGHT SCREAM FOR ME. AAHH LET THE UNDERGROUND KNOW WHO YOU BELONG TO.”_ His voice becoming more demanding as she screamed his name as his other hand rubs her clit sending her over the edge as she cums screaming as he rides out her high. He lets go of her hands sitting on up on his knees he holds her hips with both hands and helps her flip over.  With his hands, still on her hips he pounds into her mercilessly, until he shoves himself deep within her. As he cumming letting one of his hands follow up her spine he leans over giving light peppered kissed over her back. As he pulls out of her letting her body slowly drop onto the bed. He lays next to her on the bed pulling her body flushed with his, moving her hair out of her face. She gives him one last weak smile before she drifts off to sleep in his arms.

 

Tas is woken up later that morning by Papyrus by lightly shacking her. As she tried to sit up she felt all the pain from the night before. Her legs left sore like she just ran a marathon along with her sex. She was still covered in both their sweat, and cum, she felt like she could sleep for a week. Letting out a little groan she laid on her back as she turned her head towards an now somewhat dressed Papyrus. It wasn’t his normal clothing, he was still wearing his signature black pants but he had on a red tank top, no boots, no belt, no gloves, no chest plate, he looked relaxed. He leaned over towards her, “CAN YOU WALK?”

 

Tas tried to speak but all that came out was a soft whimper, that brought a small set of tears in her eyes. Papyrus was quick to wipe them away trying to comfort her as while her whole body screamed in pain. He carefully picked her up bridal style as he made his way towards his private bathroom. Nudging the door open with his foot she could see a bubble bath sitting waiting in the tub. He knealed down as he slowly placed her in the tub, letting the bubbles engulf her form letting the hot warms sooth her aching body.

 

“ITS NOT TOO HOT IS IT?”

 

She shacks her head no as she starts to stretch out her sore muscle while he continuous talking, “THIS BATH SHOULD HELP WITH THE PAIN ON YOUR BODY. WILL YOU BE ALRIGHT WHILE I GO AND FINISH UP IN THE OTHER ROOM?”

 

She smiles while nodding yes towards him, returns the smile as he places a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room with the bathroom door open still. She could hear him moving around in the bedroom probably cleaning up the mess they made last night. As she moved one part of her body as a time. As Tas reached down to run her leg something scratched her back causing her to pull her hand up to see the ring still on her finger. Finally getting a chance to look at it she pulls it close to her.

 

_Its beautiful._ She thought while looking it over, it was a single rose gold band ring. It has a single red stone in the middle being held in place by 2 roses on either side of the ring. Just on the underside of the stone you could see 2 miniature version of Papyrus skull on each side. As she held her hand up higher the stone caught the light in the bathroom. The shimmer coming off the stone seem to have a life of its own.

 

As she was admiring the ring on her finger she didn’t even notice Papyrus had returned. She jumped a little at the sight of him leaning against the door frame holding a coffee cup in his hand. “DO YOU LIKE IT? I MADE SURE EVERY TO MAKE EVERY DETAIL JUST AS STUNNING AS YOU ARE.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I got cut off while typing this up but there will be another update coming out tomorrow evening.


	8. I changed things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay heres the last part of the Chapter 7 No smut just fluff and more aftercare. I hope you all enjoy.

 

 

A blush creep up on her face as Tas pushed more of the bubbles around her face. As Papyrus walked over towards the edge of the tub, placing the coffee mug. “ITS GOLDEN FLOWER TEA, IT WILL HELP YOU REGAIN YOUR VOICE BACK.”  Papyrus slowly sat on the ground with his back against the tub. Holding a look on his face, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. Tas lightly tapped his shoulder blade causing him to jump a little turning to face her.

 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

Papyrus hand cups the side of her face as he stares into her eyes. “NOTHING, DO YOU NEED HELP GETTING OUT?”

 

Tas nodded as papyrus stood up moving the cup to the sink as was about to pick her up once again. Tas touched his fore arm shaking her head no at him only extending her hands to him. Taking the hint, he helped her stand catching her when she started to lose balance. Once she was out of the tub, “WAIT HERE.” Papyrus disappeared into the bedroom.

 

Tas took that time to reach over and drink a little bit of the tea. It was still too hot to drink but wonderfully sweet and floral scented, but he was right it did help with the pain in her throat. Papyrus came back in holding out a black robe that she had only seen on the back of the bedroom door. As he helped her put it on without dropping her cup. He leads Tas back into the bedroom letting her sit with her cup of tea on the new clean made bed.

 

Papyrus then walks over towards the closet looking for something. While he’s distracted Tas looks at the ring once again watching it closely. The more she stares at it the more it seems there’s something alive and moving within the stone.

 

Papyrus turned back towards her with clothing in hand only to catch her staring at the ring once again, hopping she wasn’t having any regrets about last night. Things have changed between both of them now. “IS THERE A PROBLEM?”

 

“No no, there isn’t a problem, it’s just. It just the way the stone catches the light, it’s almost like it’s alive. Kind of takes my breath away” a small smile creep on her face as she continued to gaze at it lovingly.

 

“WELL, IT DID COME FROM ME.”

 

“Papyrus?”

 

“HM?”

 

“ About last night.” She doesn’t meet his gaze as she looks deep in her cup of tea, “I’m sorry. For leaving I mean, if didn’t leave your heat would have end and then you could of-“ a soft sob cut herself off as she didn’t move. Staring deep into her cup of tea until a hand took it from her and placed it on the bed side table. Papyrus sat next to her turning her head towards him.

 

“I COULD OF WHAT?” looking at her with more confusion then before. He was at a lost as to why she was crying.

 

“Found someone better and more deserving than me. I’m sorry I- “her words cut off by Papyrus suddenly kissing her pulling her body into his lap. As he breaks the kiss leaning his against her forehead.

 

“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD EVER SETTLE FOR LESS THEN BEST. YOU ARE MINE NOW, DON’T EVER THINK OTHER WISE.” He kisses her fore head as he set the clothing that he was holding now in her lap. “THESE ARE SOME OF MY OLD CLOTHING, YOU CAN WEAR THEM UNTIL I COME BACK.”

 

“but why would I…” her voice trailed off as she remembered about last night when Papyrus had little to no patience. In fact, there wasn’t even a shred of evidence of that last night happened within the room. If it wasn’t for her body screaming this morning and how Papyrus was treating her differently she could have sworn it was all a dream.

 

“I’LL BE BRING YOU BACK SOME CLOTHING WHEN I RETURN.”

 

“why?”

 

“WHY? BECAUSE I CAN’T HAVE YOU GOING AROUND IN SHREDDING CLOTHING.”

 

“Why would you care about what I would be wearing or well lack thereof. Did me helping you out with your heat change things that much between us?”

 

“NO, IT WASN’T THE HEAT THAT CHANGED THINGS,” Papyrus held her hand with his as his thumb brushed the ring before setting Tas back down on the bed. He stood walk across the room keeping his back to her,” I CHANGED THINGS BETWEEN US. WHEN I PUT THE RING ON YOU.”

 

“what? But how did it a simple thing as a ring, change thing between us?”

 

“BECAUSE ITS NOT JUST A RING. INSTEAD OF MARKING YOU LIKE MOST NORMALLY WOULD.” Papyrus walks over towards his desk taking a seat. He still wasn’t looking at her but now at least Tas could see his face. It was filled with so many different emotions at once. As he pulled out a folded piece of paper letting it sit in front of him. “I KNOW HUMANS HAVE A CUSTOM THAT WHEN THEY MARK THEIR MATE. THEY DON’T BITE THEM. BUT INSTEAD GIVE A RING OF SIGNIFICANT MEANING SHOWING THAT THEY ARE SPOKEN FOR.”

 

“Papyrus”

 

“THAT RING HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY DESK FOR MONTHS. I HAD PLANNED TO PRESENT IT TO YOU DIFFERENTLY. BUT THEN THE BREAK IN ALONG WITH MY BROTHER INPUTTING HIS TWO CENTS IN, AND THAN MY HEAT.” Papyrus looked lost as he spoke holding a corner piece of the paper. Not noticing that Tas had walked over towards him as he spoke. Only when she put her hand on his shoulder did he turn to face her, “BUT WHEN YOU WERE GONE, I KNEW ONCE I FOUND YOU. I WAS NEVER LETTING YOU GO AGAIN. I JUST CAN’T LET YOU GO”

 

His words sinking deep within Tas as he spoke leaving her speechless. “YOU SHOULD GET DRESSED. YOU WOULDN’T WANT TO CATCH A COLD.”  Papyrus stood up leaving the paper on the desk, he left her in the room alone without giving Tas another glance.

 

As she looked over the clothing he left on the bed, noticing out of the two shirts one of them being a half white shirt stating “KILLER DUDE” being too large to stay on both of her shoulders or the black one just practically see through with the number of holes in them. After finding a pair of black pants that fit over her hips out of the black booty shorts, or the bright red jeans that look to be a double 00. She ripped off the ends of the pants starting at one of the holes and then folded the ripped parts under. As she looked over the two shirts, neither of them would work for her let alone cover her. Taking the black shirt with a few holes ripping off one of the shelves of the shirt along with the rest of the left side. After putting her arm through the right side of the shirt she started putting little knots along her left side of the ripped shirt. Leaving her left arm uncovered, as she grabbed the Killer dude shirt on letting it hang over her right shoulder. It wasn’t the best but at least she was covered by something.

 

After looking at herself once more before she left his room making her way down the stairs, she could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Tas walked over to the couch and put on her shoes on as she stared into the kitchen to see Sans and Papyrus doing their version of talking. Sans cracking a pun causing Papyrus to groan out loud. He was about to start yelling at the small skeleton when Tas’s figure catches his gaze. Sans followed his brothers gaze as it falls on her.

 

“WOAH, Kid where did you get the new threads?”


End file.
